Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time
by mark my words
Summary: When the Cullen's left, they never came back for Bella. Bella made an effort to get better and forget all about Edward. 100 years later, in love and married, she meets the Cullen's again. To what lengths will Edward go to win Bella's heart again?
1. 100 years

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Oh my god! So for Christmas I got Twilight and New Moon and I was literally hooked on it. I couldn't put the books down until I finished it! And know I've become like a serious fan. Stephenie Meyers is such a good writer and I can't wait for the next book.**

**So I've been liked hooked on the Twilight fanfiction sight and my favorite stories are when the Cullen's leave and Bella becomes a vampire and they meet again later on. So I decided to write one like that.  
**

**Please read this story and review. I really want to hear your guy's opinion on this! **

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward. If not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

-

**Chapter One – 100 years**

**Bella's POV**

"You guys get moving!"

"If we're late I'm blaming you!"

"Come on get out of the bathroom! It's not like you have to pee anymore!"

"All right everyone I'm leaving, have a good day at school!" a male voice called out. Damien, the leader of our coven called out to his family. Damien was changed at twenty-eight years old and was like the father of our strange family. He was transformed during the beginning of the American colonies by a vampire, and had built up a resistance to human blood, finding it completely barbaric. He was tall, six foot with red hair and brown eyes. He worked as a professor at a university a bit outside of the city, teaching philosophy.

"Bye daddy," a chorus of voices yelled out.

"Bye Damien."

"See you later."

"Have a good day at work," I said giving Damien a hug.

"Watch over the others for me Bella," Damien asked before getting into his blue BMW and driving away.

Damien was like the father figure I had never had. Sure I had Charlie, but he wasn't really there all the time, or most of the time, but I now had Damien.

Damien was our coven's adopted father. That was what we told humans, but in a way when he found us he took us all in and raised us himself. He truly is my hero.

Running upstairs to my room to get my stuff I passed my sister and brother making out. "Hey you guys get ready for school," I called out to them breaking there trance.

My brother Thomas looked up and glared at me. He was changed in the 1850s, and was a tall, muscular guy. Kind of like Emmett I had noticed when I first joined the coven. But living with him, I found many differences. Thomas had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was changed when he was seventeen and played a junior along with me.

My sister Bridget glanced up and rolled her eyes. I was constantly breaking up there make out sessions, but would always find time to have some of my own. Bridget had long blonde hair. Her eyes a glorious blue, and with the vampire enhanced senses she looked like a goddess. She was prettier then Rosalie, I had admitted to myself. She was changed in the 1890s at age sixteen. She played a sophomore at the school.

I walked inside my room where I found my twin brothers jumping on my bed. "Hey," I yelled laughing as I plucked up Theodore from my bed and then reached for Nathaniel. They were changed when they were eight years old in England, thus the names. They both looked alike with brown hair and hazel colored eyes. However Theo's hair was a lighter color then Nat's.

"Scat," I told them. "I need to get ready."

As soon as they left I quickly changed out of my sweats that I had been wearing and picked out some clothes. Some tight fitting jeans low on my waist with some black heels and a black shirt that didn't cover my navel and was low cut. I stuck a jean jacket the came down to my breasts into my backpack as a knock sounded on my door.

My youngest sister, Diana, stood there. She was changed when she was six years old and was going to go to the first grade. She had dark brown hair with big old blue eyes. "Mommy, can you tie my hair in a ribbon?" she asked me.

Yes, that's right. She called me mommy. Actually Diana, Nat, and Theo all three called me mom and Damien dad. They were young and taken away from their families at such a young age felt more comfortable called Damien and myself mom and dad.

I found it kind of cute that she did. I patted a chair next to me as Diana ran over holding her arms up. Plucking her up from the floor and seating her on a chair, I carefully braided her long brown hair in a braid coming down her back and tied it with a ribbon.

"There you go," I said. "You like it?"

Diana nodded smiling up at me, before hopping down and running out of my room. I glanced at myself in the mirror and still after a century marveled at the changes that had happened to me.

If it had been possible I became even paler, but my hair had lengthened and curled. I had left my hair open and it cascaded down my back in curls. My face was round with sharp features and my body had become shapely. Also other parts of my body had grown a bit in size as well, not that I was complaining.

Grabbing my black backpack I clambered down the stairs. "Everyone ready?" I called out.

Then a pair of muscular arms came around my waist pulling me off the ground and spun me around. "Morning," a voice whispered huskily into my ear.

I giggled. "Morning," I whispered back and catching his lips into a kiss.

Yes, I Bella Swan had moved on. It was great. When the Cullen's had first left me, for a week I moped around, but when I looked into a mirror I noticed a shell and was shocked at what had become of me. So I got out of my depressing rant and cleaned myself up. If Edward didn't love my anymore, why should I even mope or think of him. He wasn't worth the time or the effort.

I had gotten over him before I was changed. I had gone to the meadow to bury that CD he had left me, when I had ran into Laurent. Laurent had obviously bitten me but Damien had saved me pulling Laurent off.

For three days I lay in agonizing pain, and when I had woken the first thing I had seen was Gabriel's worried face. Gabriel was my love, my husband, my eternity. I had come to love Gabriel as much if not more than my love for Edward.

Fifty years ago, Gabriel had asked me to marry him and I had said yes.

Gabriel had been changed at nineteen and played a senior at the school. He had black hair that came down to his chin and black eyes. He was gorgeous to me. My knight in shining armor. I had finally gotten one.

"Come on you guys," Bridget called out.

"Coming," Gabriel said and went back to kissing me.

"Mommy," someone said tugging on my pants. "We need to go."

I looked down to see Diana. I bent down and picked her up. "See you at school," I called to Gabriel and walked to my black Mercedes. It was fast, quiet, and ran like a charm. I buckled Diana in the back seat and went to the driver's side. Bridget was already waiting for me in the passenger seat and began to talk as I put the car into reverse.

Gabriel with the guys in the black SUV waited for me to pull out first before following me to the school.

**Edwards POV**

I had believed leaving Bella was the right thing to do. My family told me how stupid and idiotic I was being but I couldn't see past Bella's safety. But then, I began to not be able to live life as I should've. There was not a day that went by that I didn't think of her and my resistance was fading away.

About six months after I decided to go back and to beg, grovel, and plead for forgiveness and her love. I couldn't believe I had left her for that long. She was my soul mate and I had finally given in to changing her.

When Alice saw that I was going she had marched up to me hit me on the head and wished me luck. However, luck was the furthest thing I could've received. When I got there I found out that Bella had been killed by an animal a week prior.

I was shocked and angry at myself for not being there to protect her. When I had come back my family was mourning. Esme felt like she had lost another child and Alice had lost a best friend. Emmett and Jasper had lost a little sister and even Rosalie walked around quietly eyes a bit glazed over.

I couldn't believe I wouldn't. For over half a century I left my family looking everywhere for Bella. It was only a few years ago that I had rejoined my family. I had stopped talking to anyone and wouldn't listen to music. In fact I had thrown all my CD's out. I would spend day after day in my room in the dark alone with my thoughts.

We were back in Forks even though I didn't want to be. We weren't completely in Forks but very close to it. Today we were going to be starting school again. Alice and I as juniors and Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie as seniors.

Carlisle had warned us that another coven of 'vegetarian' vampire were nearby and most probably going to the same school as we were.

'_When will he snap out of this?'_ that was Rosalie's thoughts.

'_I can't take all this pain and suffering, it's maddening!'_ Jasper's thoughts.

'_Poor guy, so close to Forks and Bella and all,'_ Emmett's thoughts.

'_Don't worry Edward, something tells me that you're going to have a bright future,'_ Alice's thoughts.

For the last few days Alice had been rather cheerful, but Alice was always happy.

I walked slowly outside and got into the silver Volvo and drove my family to our new school. Parking the car we all stepped out and saw students scattered everywhere.

There were some jocks at the football field with the cheerleaders and some nerds studying at the table. One girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes looked up and smiled at us. She quickly put her books away and walked towards us. _'I hope these are the Cullen's that Principal P. wanted me to meet. If not this will be embarrassing,'_ the girls' thoughts said.

"Hey," the girl said giving us a smile. "Are you guys the Cullen's and Hale's?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, that's Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett and Edward Cullen. And I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Julie, I was asked my Principal Patterson to meet you all here and show you guys around," she said. "So come on," she said walking away.

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances before following the girl. Emmett and Jasper followed their wives as I walked behind them all my head held down.

The girl, Julie showed us all around when two cars came screeching in. The only reason I even cared to look was that everyone in the car came out laughing and a familiar scent reached my nostrils.

He head snapped up and turned around and . . . there she was. Alive, well, happy, laughing. Bella was here. She was alive, I wasn't dreaming. My eyes widened.

'_Is that her?'_ Rosalie asked.

I nodded a small grin on my face.

'_I told you, you had a bright future,'_ Alice said.

I felt Emmett stiffen beside me. Glancing at him, I turned around and followed his gaze. I felt anger bubbling inside of me and the beast inside roared with jealousy. I let out a small growl and walked in Bella's direction when Emmett and Jasper grabbed me and wouldn't let me walk towards them.

Bella was against the blue Mercedes and being kissed by some other guy.

We all quickly looked away when Bella and that guy broke apart and he walked away with a female and male into the school. A pair of twin boys ran toward the elementary section of the school yelling for some other friends of there's. They ran slightly faster then normal for humans.

Bella was walking in their direction holding a little girl's hand. She hadn't seemed to have noticed our presence yet, in conversation with a small six, five year old girl.

Julie turned around and followed our gaze to them. "Oh, that would be the Rider's," she said.

"Who?" I asked speaking for the first time in a long time.

"The Rider's," she repeated. "There all adopted, their father works as a college professor at one of the schools a bit outside the city. Those people are about the nicest people you'd ever meet. That's Bella and her sister Diana," Julie said pointing to them. "The cute part is that Diana, and the other youngest ones, Nat and Theo, their twins, they all call Bella mum. It's really adorable. She's like the mother they never had."

"What about the others?" Emmett asked.

"Oh you're probably talking about Thomas, Bridget, and Gabriel," Julie said. "Well, Thomas and Bridget have been going out for, like forever. People here already know that they'll be together forever. We're all waiting another few years for Thomas to pop the question to Bridget."

'_They're married,'_ Jasper thought.

"Gabriel's a senior. Thomas is a junior and Bridget a sophomore. Bella's a junior as well, and Bella and Gabriel have been going out together. They have this fairy tale romance, it's incredible."

"We all know Gabriel after finishing high school will ask Bella to marry him. He's already asked a few of us girls what kind of jewel Bella likes. We all know he's been looking for a ring," Julie said with a giggle.

I growled again, his eyes turning a pitch black. _'Quiet Edward, we don't know if they really are married,'_ Alice scolded him.

"Here, I'll introduce you," Julie told them. "Bella. HEY BELLA," Julie called out.

Bella turned around and saw Julie gave her a smile. Her eyes left Julie and looked at the students behind her.

I saw Bella's eyes go wide and saw a display of emotions pass through, before she smiled and picked her sister up and walked towards us.

"Hey Julie, you showing the new kids around?" she asked looked at us, or rather me in particular.

I couldn't tear my gaze off of hers. Bella was beautiful as a human, but as a vampire she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. You guys this is Bella and her sister Diana."

"It's nice to meet you all," Bella said smiling. "I got to drop off Diana, before first period," she said to Julie.

"Okay," Julie said grinning.

"It was so nice to meet you all," Bella said looking straight at me. I could hear the sarcasm of that statement. "I'll see you in English Julie," she said with a wave.

"Bye Bella."

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I got out of the car, Gabriel had me pinned to it kissing me. I sure as hell didn't mind, I loved kissing my husband.

"I need to take Diana to class," I murmured to him.

Gabriel groaned as he bent down and began to kiss up and down my neck. I reached up to him and whispered in his ear. "We'll finish this at home," I said huskily and taking Diana's hand that was waiting for me walked away with a sway of my hips.

I know Gabriel was watching but who did I care. I loved leaving him all hot and bothered.

As I began to walk down the school grounds a familiar scent reached me. One I hadn't smelled in over a century. I gulped. They couldn't be here, they just couldn't.

"Bella," I heard someone call my name. "HEY BELLA!"

I turned around and there was Julie with the . . . Cullen's. My eyes widened, before I could help. Okay I was just going to pretend that I didn't know them, and just keep going. I smiled as I picked Diana up and walked over to them.

"Hey Julie, you showing the new kids around?" I asked. I looked at Edward and I was so happy that I felt nothing what so ever. Only anger and hurt. But no more love. I was over him.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. You guys this is Bella and her sister Diana."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said with a fake smile. "I got to drop off Diana, before first period," I said to Julie.

"Okay," Julie said grinning.

"It was so nice to meet you all," I said looking straight at Edward. "I'll see you in English Julie," I said with a wave.

"Bye Bella."

I walked away with Diana in my arms. "Were those the vampire's daddy asked to be watching out for?" Diana whispered in my ear.

"Yes they are," I said. "Yes they are."

**So there you go. Please review!**


	2. Bumping Heads

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**Thanks for all those great reviews. I was seriously thinking of waiting awhile for I updated a new chapter, but after the first I just wanted to get started on the second, so here I am. Hope you like it.**

**-**

**Chapter Two – Bumping Heads**

**Bella's POV**

After I dropped off Diana I half walked half ran back to the building. I needed to keep away from the Cullen's. Gosh could my existence have gotten any worse! 

Wait . . . wait. What on earth was I saying? I'm married to one of the greatest and wonderful guys in the world. One who actually loves me, and won't leave me to spend an eternity by herself.

By the time I entered my science class I had calmed down immensely, until I looked up. There in the last remaining lab table left sat Alice, all by herself waiting for . . . someone. God, please don't be me. Let someone else get up. I beg of them!

Alice had glanced up when I had first entered the room and she gave me a winning smile that I didn't even bother to return. The bell rung just then and I couldn't flirt with a guy to get them to change seats with me, so solemnly as if walking to my second death I went and sat down next to Alice.

As soon as attendance was taken, the teacher began to drone on about something I had already learned countless amount of times that I began to zone out, until Alice began to talk to me . . .

"Hi Bella," Alice whispered. "It's so good to see you again. You have no idea how badly your family fell apart after we . . . left and we heard about your death."

I had no remark for that so I kept silent. Through my hair I glanced at her quickly before looking away once more. 'Fell apart? And I sure as hell heard that pause before the word left! What had happened to the happy Brady Bunch Family?'

"I can guess why you pretended you didn't know us in front of the human and your sister, but I want to catch up over what happened this last century."

I still had no answer. I didn't want to catch up. I didn't want to grow attached again. And I didn't want to feel my heart break again when they decide they got bored and there up to leave again.

I saw Alice's dejected look when I didn't answer her. "How did you turn? I mean I told Edward countless times that your fate was sealed. That you would become vampire whether he liked it or not, that he could do it or not, but . . . He was like a walking corpse when he heard about your death, you wouldn't believe . . ." she was saying as the bell rung.

I looked down and found that I hadn't taken any notes all period. Looking up at Alice again I took a deep breath. "Alice, you better not be trying to feed me pity stories about your brother, because if you are so god help me . . ." I said trailing my threat.

Alice looked surprised with what I said. I guess she never saw _that_ in her vision. I knew I was being cruel, but they had broken me, into a thousand little pieces. I had finally with Gabriel's help reconstructed myself and I would never, _ever_ fall apart like that again.

I left the classroom not looking back. I already knew what I'd see. Alice's dejected face that her fairy tale ending for her family doesn't seem to be coming true. Sure Alice and I were good, great friends when I was human, when I dated her brother and everyone was happy. But now, the tables have turned and I wasn't weak and afraid to stand up to what I believed in. I was hurt once and that was one road I was not willing to take again.

**Edward's POV**

I waited for Alice outside the history classroom. When I finally saw her I was surprised at the dejected, unhappy walk she wore. Normally Alice was the happy one in the family when everything seemed to have been going wrong.

"Alice," I questioned as she came closer.

Alice looked up at me and if she could cry she would be doing so right now. _'Oh god Edward, this is much worse then anyone predicted, so much worse. What are we going to do? She won't be charmed as easily and it's all . . . we shouldn't have . . .'_ she shook her head unwilling to put the blame but I already knew whose fault it was.

I had been so against damning her soul, that in exchange I gave up mine and a part of everyone else's in my family. What a mess I had made.

**Bella's POV**

School seemed to go by quickly after first period. Soon lunch came as I rushed out of my math class and to my locker I dumped my books and headed to the lunch room. I was surprised and displeased that there was barely anyone in the room. A few humans scattered around and some in the lunch line. The Cullen family were all already there and they all looked up as I entered the room. My scent no doubt told them that I had arrived. However I only had eyes for my family as I headed over to there table without looking at the Cullen's.

"Hey," I said as I joined my family at a lunch table far off to the side next to a closed window.

"Hey," Bridget said looking up from an essay she was already working on. Bridget may look like she belongs on a run way but took school very seriously. Even though she had taken the courses multiple times, each time she would look for a way to improve just a bit.

"You okay?" Thomas asked pausing in his gazing of Bridget to look at me.

"Fine," I said as I put my bag on one of the seats and pulled out a chair, but before I could sit down two muscular hands pulled me into their arms and I fell on their lap.

"Hello," a husky voice said in my ear as he pushed my hair aside and began to kiss up and down my neck.

"Hey," I purred as let one arm go around Gabriel's head to hold him to me.

Bridget leaned over from across the table. "You guys keep this up then everyone here is going to know that you've done it," she said.

"Multiple times," Gabriel said as he nuzzled my neck.

Thomas let out a bark of laughter, as Bridget hit him. "Don't be a hypocrite Bridget," I said with a giggle.

My head shot up when I heard a familiar growl. I turned around slowly and let my gaze wander over the cafeteria before it settled on the Cullen's. Edward was glaring at Gabriel and Emmett and Jasper were holding him in place. I narrowed my eyes at them as I moved from Gabriel's lap and onto the chair next to them.

"So have you guys seen any of the other vampires?" I asked them quietly.

"Them right there," Bridget asked.

No one needed to turn around to see who she was talking about. They all knew. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," I said ticking off each of their names.

"How do you know?" Thomas asked as he took Bridget's hand and brining it to his lips pulled her closer. He was warning the other vampires back as if saying 'my girl'.

"Julie was showing them around the school and she introduced Diana and me to them, but that wasn't the . . ." I said but couldn't finish.

"That's the Cullen's aren't they?" Bridget whispered her eyes full of worry and concern for me.

I nodded.

Bridget looked up and studied them from her penetrating ice, blue gaze. "They're all staring here at us. Or more specifically at . . . you Bella."

"The one with topaz hair, that's Edward isn't it?" she asked me.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because he's being restrained by his two brothers from coming here and beating Gabe here into a bloody pulp," Thomas piped in.

"Nice," I muttered looking down.

**Gabriel's POV**

I put an arm around Bella and drew her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest like she wanted to hide from the rest of the world and their prying eyes. I looked across her shoulder and indeed saw that the smallest kid was being restrained by his two bigger brothers.

I let out a low growl that I was sure the twerp heard. His head shot up and for a moment he stopped struggling. His gaze met mine. I smirked at him, and to provoke him, I tightened my grip on Bella nuzzling my chin into her hair.

I saw his eyes change into a pitch black and that he had gotten up from his seat when the biggest brother dragged him back down. His gaze never left mine, and I remembered what Bella had told me about them and this Edward guy's mind reading power.

**Edward's POV**

I growled in my throat as I saw the new enemy draw Bella closer and put his filthy body parts onto her pure body.

I wanted to go and ripe him away from my angel and I would've done it to, if Emmett and Jasper weren't restraining me.

'_Are you crazy you idiot, you'll give us away,'_ Alice hissed.

'_Save this for after school where there won't be any witnesses!'_ Rosalie thought.

I closed my eyes and blocked out all other thoughts except for the one coming from the enemy.

'_So this is the so called Edward. Bit scrawny if you ask me. Oh well. I would go and punch the daylights out of him but Bella detests violence so another way to crack the crackpot. In a way I'm glad he left. If he hadn't then I would've never gotten a chance with Bella and they would've been happily spending their eternity with each other. So little Edward, I know you're reading my thoughts, I tip my hat to you for that.'_

I immediately left his thoughts after that and opened my eyes. When my gaze met his he was walking out with his arm slung around Bella. Taking his other arm he touched his head as if he was tipping his hat and with a smirk left the lunch room.

I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. The last time I had felt it was approximately one hundred years ago at Mike Newton. Now I felt it to this Gabriel Rider. It was jealousy and an overwhelming sense of possessiveness.

With anger only building up inside of me I walked to my sixth period English class. There was that same girl who gave us a tour was. What was her name again? Jill, Judith, Julie, yes it was Julie.

She was staring past me at someone else. That was when I smelled her. I turned around and saw Bella in the arms of the enemy who was holding her to him and kissing her soundly. I felt my eye twitch and wanted to hurt something so badly I was afraid of losing control.

"Hi Edward," Julie said.

I snapped my gaze up and saw her. She was next to me now, smiling. "So how do you like our school?" _'I hate being the principal's daughter!'_

"It's good," I said softly.

She smiled at me and saw my gaze snap back onto Bella's and that son of a bitch. "Oh, you're first nausea treatment," she said with a knowing look.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," she said nodding her head in their direction. "It's obvious of their love for each other. They're always being caught making out, they hold hands, and she busts him out of detention."

"How would she do that?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Two words my friend, male teacher."

I felt my eye twitch as she turned around and sat down at one of the desks in the front. I went up to the teacher, male, and gave him the paper showing that I was new, blah, blah, blah, and so forth.

As the bell rung he pointed me to the empty desk in the back, and it was right next to . . . Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn't breaking away from this great kiss. When I heard the warning bell I pulled away giving him a soft, sultry smile and literally floated into my class. As I took my seat I noticed a boy with topaz colored hair in the front with a paper, and then he was pointed to the desk next to me . . . Edward.

I waited looking away as he came and sat down next to me. I tried to pay attention to the teacher who had begun his lecture I could only feel his penetrating gaze on me.

"Stop staring," I muttered underneath my breath.

"That's the same as if asking me to stop breathing," he whispered back softly.

"Good thing then since you don't need to breathe."

"Bella," he whispered with obvious need in his voice.

I gripped the edge of my desk and stared at the clock willing it to go faster. Five more minutes left.

"Please, we need to talk."

I gave him no answer.

"Would you at least look at me?" I heard him ask a few minutes later.

He had only a few more seconds left, and I needed to make sure that I didn't feel my heart flutter, my pulse race, and getting dizzy. I couldn't feel those things or else I was totally screwed.

I turned and looked at him. I felt . . . I felt . . . I felt nothing. Not a single emotion. It was as if I was frozen. I didn't know which felt worse. But the only thing, only emotion that came to me was . . . anger, sadness, regret.

The bell rung, "Goodbye Edward Cullen," I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

"Goodbye Edward Cullen," she whispered.

I looked into her eyes and I saw her expression. It was haunting, there was no emotion. I knew that the day I had left I had left behind my heart, to the one Isabella Swan. But, she was no longer here, there was only Bell Rider. And these two names represented two different people.

**So here you guys go, chapter 2. Tell me how you like it. Next chapter there will be family clash together time. Edward is going to try to get Bella's forgiveness and keep Gabriel away from her, but he's in for a hell of a time.**

**In truth I never forgave Edward for leaving Bella like that. It was mean, rude, and cruel, and for Bella to get hooked on about for some boy . . . . I didn't really like that. I hope to never get like that, but its love, and I've never experienced it so who am I to judge.**


	3. The First Meeting

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**FYI  this takes place after New Moon, sort of. Well, kind of. Um . . . not really. Okay so everything is the same until Edward left Bella. Well, the whole thing with Italy didn't happen. The werewolves didn't happen. No cliff jumping or suicide attempts. That's it.**

**-**

**Chapter Three – The First Meeting**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I left English, I decided to skip last period. As someone had once told me, 'skipping every once in awhile is healthy.' I spent my entire elective period hiding out in the bathroom.

I stared at my reflection for so long that I was afraid that the mirror would crack. I tried to will myself to cry once again. I wanted, no needed to cry. To feel tears dripping down my cheeks. It used to make me feel good, the ability to get rid of unwanted feelings. But when I was turned . . . I had spent the first few years trying to will myself to cry. To cry over turning vampire, to cry over the fact that I had to stage my death, and to cry over the fact that I didn't seem to have been good enough for my first love.

After awhile I had found crying to be a waste of time. Maybe it was because when I had been human I had cried all my tears away or maybe because I just couldn't do it any more.

So here I was, spending my film appreciation class trying to cry again.

As soon as the bell rang, I ran out. It took everything for me to not run at full vampire speed to my locker where I knew Gabriel would be waiting for me, so I took the chance of running at what people would consider an Olympic gold medal worthy.

When I turned the corner, I saw Gabriel standing in all his glory. He looked up when I turned the corner and my scent probably reached him. I saw a flash of worry pass through his eyes, when he saw my red eyes.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him, breathing heavily, and taking in gasps of extra air.

"Shhh," I heard him murmur. "It's all going to be alright, I'm here. It's okay, I'm right here."

After collecting myself, I looked up at him. I saw love, compassion, concern, and anger for the one who had caused me such distress, within the depths of his eyes.

When I pulled away from his chest, he didn't relinquish his hold on me, keeping one arm slung around my shoulder. I found it sweet that he cared so much.

I watched patiently as he opened my locker and emptied my bag for me. "Do you need anything?" he questioned.

I glanced up at him, and moved closer and brought my lips onto his. He seemed quite surprised but didn't complain and kissed me back softly, passionately. When I pulled away he looked at me in confusion. "Thank you," I whispered.

He kissed me again smiling, as I moved away and picked out some books from my locker putting them into my bag. When I had finished he took my bag from me and slung an arm around my shoulder directed me back outside to where we had parked the cars.

Thomas and Bridget were waiting for us. As soon as Bridget saw me she rushed forward and pulled me away from Gabriel. She gave me a hug murmuring comforting words in my ear as she soon pulled away keeping me at arms length as she looked me over as if searching for any physical damages.

"We'll go get the rest of them," Bridget said putting a comforting arm around my shoulder as I watched albeit a bit helplessly. "The two of you stay right here, and don't cause any trouble," she said warily.

They both nodded rolling there eyes. "Yes mother," Gabriel muttered.

"And what does that mean 'not causing any trouble'," Bridget asked.

Without waiting for a replay she continued, "Yes, that means. No causing fights, no picking fights, and no harassment to get into a fight. No growling, no snarling, no flirting, and no for any reason give away our secret. No using our power and stay away from the new students," Bridget said with a smile. "Got it, get it, good, goodbye."

I couldn't help it. I let out a bubble of laughter as Bridget led me away to where we would first pick up Diana from the first grade.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella left English class I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before the natural instinct of running after her hit me. But when I had finally left up from my seat and rushed to the door, she was gone. I followed her scent and stopped right outside the girl's loo.

It didn't look like she was going to come out soon, so I left her with one last glance and made my way to my elective class.

Since we were newcomers my siblings and I got stuck into the one class that didn't have enough students. Debate.

It had turned out there were only two students in the Debate class. A young male freshman student who didn't say one word and sat at one corner of the classroom. And a female sophomore student. I found my siblings waiting for me outside the classroom and we all went inside together.

'_Edward, look. It's the girl that was sitting with Bella at lunch,'_ Alice thought.

My gaze snapped up as indeed, I saw the same the same blonde haired, blue eyed girl from lunch. It was by no doubt that she was a vampire. Pale skin, unearthly beauty, and her scent.

Her gaze snapped onto us from her seat which was on the other side of the classroom from the human and she glared at us.

We all sat on the seats around her albeit surrounding her. Her eyes flashed in all directions looking for what I can guess was a way out, but to no avail.

The dean entered the room and told us that the teacher had taken ill and wouldn't be able to conduct class. And that he trusted us enough as mature adolescences to leave us alone.

As soon as he left, the girl waited a moment before she stood up quickly and gracefully and walked in between the desks to the human boy in the other side of the room. She gently lifted his head up and had him look into her eyes. She begun to whisper quietly in his ears and then he got up and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Now we can talk without fear of being overheard. My name is Bridget, and let me guess," she said her gaze passing by every one of us but pausing on mine. "Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and . . . you must be Edward."

I looked up as she walked to me and sat on my desk hitching her skirt up a bit. My siblings I knew watched wide eyed. "I hope you know," she whispered her words breathing out onto my face. "That I planned several ways in which given the chance I would use to kill you," she said quiet enough to seem like a lethal threat but loud enough from my family to hear.

She pulled away and flounced back to her own seat, sitting back down.

Emmett was the first to recover from the shock of the amount of truth the threat had held. "Come on now, we mean you no harm," he said with a chuckle.

Bridget's eyebrow rose. "Really, well, I mean you harm," she said with obvious sarcasm.

Rosalie frowned; "We're only trying . . ." she started.

"Ah, well do me a favor, and just don't."

Silence fused over everyone. Jasper sent out a calming vibe trying to mend hurt feelings but after a glare from Bridget ceased the effect.

"Please we just . . . we want to help," Alice whispered.

Bridget looked at Alice and a small smile made its way to her face. It was astounding the difference of her mean demeanor from her smiling one. "You are Alice, you were her best friend."

"As she was mine," Alice continued hoping to get into some solid ground.

"Alas, you are no longer needed," she said darkly the frown coming back. "You have been replaced by someone who won't purposefully hurt her for . . . _BEEP_ . . . reasons," she hissed glaring venomously at me.

As the bell rang she grabbed her bag and walked to the door, turning at us she gave me the finger and walked away.

'_Feeding his head to werewolves,'_ was the last thing I heard from her thoughts.

I walked out like a zombie past rows of freshman, sophomore, till I got to the junior's section of lockers.

Without thinking I dumped whatever was in my bag into my locker and trudged outside. I didn't even bother waiting for my family as I went to the Volvo and sat in the driver's seat waiting.

That's when I saw her, them. He was carrying her bag an arm slung around her. Then the Bridget ran to her and pulled her into a hug. She looked like she'd been crying. Did I cause her this? All of this sadness?

I already knew the answer to those questions, and it didn't help me to remember that if I had just taken advantage of the best thing to have happened to me, I wouldn't even be in this mess.

I watched as Bridget led Bella away. I saw my family come down the school steps. And when I turned I saw him. I wanted to kill him. That overwhelming urge to use my strength and speed to bring my prey down.

Half blind by my own fury I got out of my car, slamming the door shut and headed in their direction.

**Bella's POV**

Bridget and I waited patiently outside of room 1K for Diana to grace us with her lovely presence. When she finally decided to come bounding out we'd been waiting almost ten minutes.

"Mommy," she shrieked running into my arms. Secretly I loved the fact that she called me mom. Since I knew I would never be able to bore a child this was the closest I could get to have a daughter of my own.

"Hey kid, what took you so long?" Bridget asked ruffling her hair.

"Sorry," Diana said with a smile obviously not meaning it and that she would most likely do it again.

I rolled my eyes laughing at her antics.

"Bella," I heard someone call. My head snapped up and I began to look around trying to pinpoint where I heard that noise. "BELLA!"

Bridget touched my arm and pointed. There walking towards us was Rosalie. I felt an eyebrow rise. 'Why on earth would Rosalie want to talk to me?'

When she reached us, Bridget took Diana's hand, "I'll go get the twins," she said pulling Diana away.

Rosalie waited until they were out of hearing range when she turned towards me. I felt her scrutinizing gaze on me looking me over and then . . . she smiled. "It's been awhile hasn't it Bella," she said as we walked over to some benches and sat on them.

I nodded not knowing what I was really supposed to say.

"I firstly wanted to apologize about my behavior when you were human," she said with sincerity.

This surprised me. Apologize and Rosalie never fit into the same sentence was the way I had originally thought.

"I guess I was just jealous that you were human and I was a . . . vampire. And then you wanting to become one of us, it didn't make any sense," she said.

"The only reason I wanted it so badly was because . . . because of your brother."

"Yeah, I understand that now," Rosalie whispered looking down ashamed. "People do crazy things when they fall in love, huh?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah they do."

"Do you think you can forgive me for that?"

"You didn't even have to apologize, Rosalie. I wouldn't have held such a long grudge over something so petty," I said with a smile.

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Good, I didn't know if you would've and I felt really bad after awhile."

"No problem," I said standing up.

"There was something else," she said taking my arm.

I looked at her confused and sat back down again.

"I wanted to apologize about my family's behavior towards the whole situation. We didn't handle it at all properly and leaving like that . . . you must've hated us," she said with a frown.

I looked away unable to look into her eyes for her to see the truth of the hurt their family had caused me.

"I mean Edward had planned this all but never told any of us. The night before he finally . . . he finally told everyone. That went very, very badly."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I snapped.

Rosalie didn't even flinch at my anger. She was expecting it and couldn't blame me. I was glad for that. "Because you have every single right to hate all of us, but I don't want you to think that everyone wanted to just leave," she said.

"Carlisle yelled at Edward telling him what a mistake he was making, and Emmett and Jasper they were asking what in hell's name he would be telling you. Esme . . . Esme didn't talk to Edward for a good few years. Especially when she heard about your . . . your death. She went into a major depression. She told Alice and I one day that it was like losing another child."

"Alice kept telling him that your future was set. One way or another you would've been turned. But, Edward couldn't see past anything that he didn't deserve you or that he didn't want to damn your soul."

"As you can see Rosalie, my souls already damned," I whispered.

"I'm not saying to forgive Edward. Never would I say that," Rosalie said seriously. "You have every right to hate him and to hold whatever grudge you have against him. It's just that I thought maybe you missed the others . . ." she trialed off not knowing if what she was saying was on the right track or not.

"I did. I missed everyone."

"Well yeah, I just wanted to let you know we all were angry at him for a good half a century and he had the damn decency to just sulk and be depressed for a decision he made and the whole thing being his fault," she said anger building up.

Quickly shaking her head she continued, "Well I just thought to let you know that it wasn't a unanimous decision and if you missed the others to maybe forgive them for just going along with. None of us wanted to, we are going to leave soon anyway everyone was wondering why Carlisle and Esme weren't aging and with the werewolves and all . . . everything was getting a bit suspicious. We all had thought that Edward would've told you the truth instead of lying."

"You know what; it was getting hard to be angry at everyone when I just hated Edward. I mean was hurt that you all left without at least telling me goodbye, but it hurts just keeping this whole façade up."

"So we're at an understanding?" Rosalie asked. "Could you forgive us for doing this?"

I smiled and looked up at her and nodded. "Thank you so much Bella," she said and reached over and gave me a hug.

I returned the hug and remained seated as she got up to join her family. I looked up and saw Bridget approaching, "I love Gabriel," I said suddenly.

I saw Rosalie turn around and watch me. "Please give him no reason to doubt my love," I whispered. "He's my husband and the one who saved, I can't go on without him," I said. "Don't give him a reason to believe that I still hold feelings for Edward, because I'll tell you right now, that I hold nothing but anger and hurt towards him. My love for him was wiped out when he left me in the forest alone, taking with him every part of me that loved him and leaving an empty shell behind."

Rosalie nodded quietly and as Bridget approached us the three of us with a somewhat tentative friendship walked back to the parking lot where we got the surprise of our lives.

**That's the end . . .**

**Ha! Ha! No it isn't, read on.**

All the humans from the school were gone but it seemed to be some kind of showdown. On one side were Thomas and Gabriel and the other Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice was somewhere in the middle but more towards the Cullen's side yelling at them to stop.

However no one heeded her words and they started running to each other and got into a fist fight. Bridget gasped and her grip on the twins loosened, and both Theo and Nat went running towards the fight.

"Nat! Theo!" Bridget called but both boys didn't listen as they went running towards the fight and . . .

"GABRIEL!" I screamed.

Gabriel stopped in the middle of a punch to see Nat running head first to the person he was fighting. He immediately stopped what he was doing and picked him up from the scruff of his neck.

Thomas, who was two versus one, was where Theo had run to. He had jumped on top of Emmett's back. Emmett unknown to what was behind him grabbed whatever it was and threw it, when Thomas jumped and caught Theo before he went flying.

The three of us ran towards them. Rosalie went towards Emmett and her side of the family and started yelling at them for being so god damn stupid and what the hell they were thinking fighting in a public place like the front yard of the school.

Bridget and I ran towards them and I quickly plucked Theo out of Thomas's arms and hugged him tightly to my chest, then took and did the same thing to Nat. "We're okay Mum," Theo said.

"Really," Nat added.

"You're okay," I said. "Good then, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I exploded.

Both boys looked down ashamed and upset that they had tried to help but ended up making things worse.

I lowered my voice, "You wait till we get home and I tell your daddy what you did. You both are in big trouble," I said.

Bridget who had been carrying Diana set her down and started yelling at them at why they were fighting and if they've got slugs in there brains for being so stupid.

"Bella?" Gabriel questioned quietly.

I looked up and glared at him. "We're not discussing this now," I growled.

Rosalie walked over, "Bella I'm so . . ." she started, but I put my hand out for her to stop. I looked down and took a few deep breathes to control my temper before I looked back up at her. I shook my head and gave her a small smile with a shrug of my shoulders as if to say 'boys what can you do with them?'

I picked Diana up as Gabriel and Thomas both guided the boys back into the black SUV. Thomas looked like that if he could still blush he would be beet red. Bridget seemed to be fuming as she buckled Diana in her car seat and got into the passenger side of the car.

I looked back at the Cullen's and glared at the guys before I got into my blue Mercedes and drove off with Gabriel right behind me.

**So that's the end. I hope ya'll like it. Okay I was going to ask a question from you all . . . now here I am randomly typing trying to remember my QUESTION! Um . . . okay forget it I forgot. **

**For the next chapter we'll find out why Thomas was beet red, Bella confronts Gabriel about the fight, and da, da, da, dum, dum, the Cullen's and Rider families both come together. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Family Gatherings

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**FYI  this takes place after New Moon, sort of. Well, kind of. Um . . . not really. Okay so everything is the same until Edward left Bella. Well, the whole thing with Italy didn't happen. The werewolves didn't happen. No cliff jumping or suicide attempts. That's it.**

**Thanks so much everybody! I love that you guys are reviewing my story. Yippee! Okay so I have a total irrelevant question . . . are you guys voting for an Edward ending or a Gabriel one? **

**-**

**Chapter Four – Family Gatherings**

**Bella's POV**

I was practically seething in my seat as I drove the car home. Bridget for once was silent and Diana could feel the anger emitting off of us in waves that she kept silent. I was angry at Nat and Theo for running off to join the older boys in a fight. I was furious at Thomas and Gabriel for getting into a fight. And I was, can't think of a word better then furious, I was damn angry, fuming, livid, and enraged at the Cullen's. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that it was them who started the fight, but . . .

"Oh god," Bridget whispered.

I turned to face her. She looked even paler then usual and her blue eyes were bugging out. Just from the way she looked I knew whatever she was going to say next was going to either be dirty or have a double meaning to it.

"Diana, sweetie, plug your ears for Mummy," I asked softly.

"Is Bridget going to have her mouth rinsed out with soap?" she asked as she brought her hands up to closer around her ears.

"Maybe, maybe."

Diana gave a small smile and closed her ears. I heard her take one last breathe and then . . . nothing, like having a corpse in the backseat.

I glanced at Bridget who looked like she would start hypervanelating any second. "Hey Bridget, what's bugging you?" I asked her. Still getting no answer my eyes narrowed and a sly look crossed my face. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the beet red color Thomas was about to turn to, was it?"

"I'm not going to get laid tonight," she said still half shocked.

I burst out into laughter. I couldn't help it. I could perfectly imagine the scene in my head. Bridget fuming mad yelling at Thomas and then leaning in to whisper in his ears that he wasn't going to get any for awhile. I could only imagine what Thomas might've been feeling. And what he would be feeling now.

"Do you remember the last time you told him that?" I asked.

Bridget seemed to snap out of her daze. "Yeah, twenty-five years ago. He did something that made me angry so I told him that for one entire month he wasn't going to get laid."

"And do you remember how long that lasted?" I persisted still smiling. With my family I couldn't stay angry for long. It was strange, but I enjoyed the new feeling.

Bridget looked down ashamed. "Two days," she muttered. "I can't believe I had only gone _two days_."

And those two days were hell, trust me. She wouldn't stop bugging me. All night, because she wouldn't let Thomas keep her busy. And since I hadn't been punishing my husband I ended up not getting any for two days.

I turned the car left and drove up the driveway. Gabriel pulled up right next to me.

As I got out and unbuckled Diana, who with a gentle shack came back to life again, watched with amused eyes how Bridget gave a squeak of fright when she saw Thomas and run up into the house. "Bridget!" he called after her. "Oh, come on Bridget don't be like that, they started it," he persisted following her up the stairs.

I set Diana down as she and the twins ran up to the house. "Hey you two," I called after the twins. "Don't think I forgot what you did today. Wait until Damien comes home, you _are_ going to get punished."

Exchanging pained looks they ran inside. Turning around I leaned on my car and I raised my eyebrow. I crossed my arms and stared at Gabriel. He was standing in front of me looking down.

"Have anything to say about that?" I asked.

"Bella, please we were just waiting there when the Cullen just ran up to us and threw in the first punch. What I did was out of self-preservation not revenge. I promise you," he said looking me in the eye.

And even though I didn't want to, I saw the truth shining in his eyes.

"How did Jasper and Emmett get into it?" I questioned rubbing my temple.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I was trying to keep the Cullen off of me and I guess them two ganged up on Thomas. I don't know Bella, I really don't."

"God Gabe, when did everything get so much harder," I whispered wanting to cry badly.

"Come here baby," he whispered pulling me into his arms. "It's not going to be any different. You still love me and I still love you, and unless you don't want me anymore . . ." he trailed off.

I backed away from him and looked up slightly. I saw vulnerability in his eyes, the need to be confirmed that I still loved him. "Oh Gabe, I love you so, so much," I whispered putting my head on his chest again. "Don't you ever let Edward or any of the Cullen's let you think any differently."

Pulling away I looked up at him. He smiled at me and drew me up against him and kissed me square on the mouth. "Let's take this somewhere more private, hmm?" he questioned.

I smiled shyly as he picked me up and jumped from where he was and landing on the balcony outside our room. He tossed me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Shhh," I hissed pulling my mouth away from his.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" he replied kissing me up and down my neck.

"That's a new record," I whispered.

He pulled away slightly and paid attention to his surroundings and indeed heard it. "Baby that's just making me harder," he whispered huskily in her ear. And two couples in that very moment were to each other in that very house.

**Edward's POV**

I felt ashamed as I followed my family back to the car. Alice was yelling at Jasper and Rosalie had gone as far as grabbing Emmett by the ear and haul him over to the Volvo. I was embarrassed that I had started the fight with Bella's . . . husband. My thoughts immediately began yelling at that word. I felt the beast in me raise its head and roar. I wanted to hit something, hurt him, but more than anything I wanted Bella to love me again.

When I reached the car I noticed that Rosalie had gotten into the driver's seat and was waiting impatiently for me to catch up. I picked up my pace and got into the backseat.

"What on earth were you thinking Edward!?" she exploded as she swerved the car outside of the school parking lot. "Wait I'll answer that for you. YOU WEREN'T! God you've gone and made this even worse than it already was."

"I wasn't thinking," I muttered.

"I'll say," Rosalie mumbled.

The rest of the ride was silent as Rosalie turned the corner and headed up the small, winding road up to the house we had just recently gotten.

It was large, like your previous houses, with always one extra bedroom. One room for Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, and one for me. But that one extra room was always kept, and Esme would fix it up. She wouldn't say whose it was for in particular but everyone knew that she believed that Bella would be returned to them one day.

It was also some kind of payback back to him. For doing that. _You did this to yourself,_ my mind hissed to me. 

Screwing my eyes shut I got out the car and slammed the door shut.

When we entered the house I was surprised to see that both Carlisle and Esme were both home. "Esme, Carlisle," Alice called out as we entered the house.

Carlisle came in view, an arm around Esme. "What are you doing home Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Carlisle said looking at Esme.

"When we went into town, we bumped into another . . . one of us," Esme said.

"Yes, he and his coven will be joining us for the evening," Carlisle added.

"The Rider's," Rosalie whispered.

"Yes, that's them," Carlisle said. "Did you meet the kids at school today?"

"You could say that," Jasper muttered.

**Bella's POV**

After taking a relaxing shower, dressed in sweats I ran down the stairs. There on the couch were Bridget and Thomas dressed in comfortable clothes reading a book together. They were always doing cheesy things like that. Bridget wanted Thomas to pull a Romeo on her and profess his love for her from underneath her balcony.

The twins shirtless were playing video games and Diana in her sleeping beauty night gown was brushing her doll's hair.

Gabriel with his iPod on, waved me over. Once getting in reaching distance he plucked me from the floor and seating me on his lap, took out one earplug putting it in my ear. We all sat like that for around thirty minutes.

It was nice, I had never really been part of something like this. With Renee dating Phil and Charlie being a bachelor, I had never been part of a family that would protect you till the death. Sure there were the Cullen's when I was human, but . . . they were always so careful and . . . and treating me like a doll, so easily breakable, I never really felt like I could connect with them.

We all looked up when Damien walked through the door with his briefcase. A series of 'hellos' were heard and Diana who had run up to him hugging his knees yelling 'hi daddy.'

"Hello, everyone," Damien said picking Diana up. "I have something to say."

Everyone looked up and you could just taste how the room instantly tensed up. Bridget put the book down, Nat and Theo paused there game and turned around and sitting Indian style, and Gabriel turned off the iPod.

"I was in town looking for a book for my class when I ran into some other vampires," he said.

No one uttered a word or looked him in the eye. "What's everyone not telling me?" he asked looking from one face to another.

"The Cullen's daddy," Diana said. "You're talking about the Cullen's."

"Yes, they said they were Carlisle and Esme Cullen." 

I bit my lip, my eyes going wide. I could feel Gabriel's arms tightening around me. Screwing my eyes shut I leaned against his chest letting him hold me.

I could feel Damien's scrutinizing gaze with my eyes closed. "The Cullen's were the vampires that Bella knew as a human," I heard Bridget whisper softly.

"I'm sorry Bella, if I knew I wouldn't have accepted their invitation to come over tonight."

"What?" I asked looking up panicked. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said. "Not after the fight and what the did, and . . . and pity stories, and . . ."

"Shhh," Gabriel whispered. "I'm right here baby, don't worry, just calm down for me."

"What fight?" Damien asked.

"Gabe and Tom were fighting and then Nat and Theo ran to them," Diana said.

Damien looked down at the small six year old before turning around and glaring at the twins. "Is this true?" he demanded.

"Blabber mouth," both boys muttered.

"The two of you are punished for number one getting into a fight, and number two for getting into a fight with other vampires in a public place. As punishment no more electronics," Damien said looking up at the PS2. In an instance it levitated upwards and moved away from view.

"Hey!" Theo cried out standing up.

"No fair," Nat muttered glaring darkly at the floor.

"And the two of you," Damien said looking at Thomas, and then Gabriel. "Getting into a fight, and at school! Are the two of you nuts!"

"It's not there fault," I cried out. It wasn't fair for Damien to say this, even though he was echoing the words that I had merely told them hours earlier. "It was purely self defense. Edward started it!"

"Edward?" Damien asked his gaze softening when it landed on me. I knew that he knew who Damien was.

"I'm sorry Damien," I whispered.

"Everyone out," Damien said staring at me.

No one moved glancing at one another, "OUT!" he yelled.

Everyone shuffled out. Gabriel stood up and took my hand looking me in the eye to see if this was what I wanted. "You too Gabriel," Damien instructed.

Nodding he let go of my hand and left the room.

"Oh my dear, you have nothing to apologize for," he said. "When we first found you, you were so broken sweetheart, I was so afraid for your well being, but look at you now. So much stronger, happier."

"Is this going down memory lane day?" I asked with a nervous giggle.

Smiling Damien beckoned me over and gave me a hug. "You go to school with this boy?" he asked me.

"He's in some of me classes," I moaned with a small grin.

"Of course," he said nodding.

"Karma."

"I'll just let them know then that we decline," Damien said reaching for the phone.

"What?" I asked confused. "You looked pretty excited to go Damien, what's stopping you?" 

"You my dear, are much more important not only to me but to this family."

"You're the greatest," I whispered. "But I can't let you do that. I do miss Carlisle and Esme though. And I was thinking of inviting Rosalie to the next shopping trip that Bridget and I take."

"That's my girl," Damien whispered giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I gave him a soft smile before walking out of the room, but when I opened the door I stopped cold. The twins were wearing shirts, Diana was in a nice skirt and shirt, Thomas had pulled on some jeans over his boxers and had changed his shirt, Gabriel was wearing a nicer shirt, and Bridget was wearing her favorite black jeans and tube top with her heels. They were all dressed and ready to go.

"Come on girl, lets go fix you up," Bridget said pulling my arm up into my bedroom.

-

When I came downstairs I was dressed in jeans with a simple blood red top and heels. I looked ready to go to the movies. I went to Gabriel and he put his arm around me.

"Alright everyone, get into the cars," Damien ordered.

Damien got into his car with the twins and Diana. Bridget, Thomas, Gabriel, and I got into Gabriel's black SUV.

The car ride was silent as we pulled up into a strange looking mansion. Waiting until Bridget and Thomas had exited the vehicle Gabriel turned to me, "Are you going to be okay?" 

I turned to him and gave him a small smile. We both got out of the car. Gabriel walked around the car and put his arm around me.

Damien turned around and knowing him did a mental count of everyone. "Okay, everyone ready?" he asked primarily speaking to me.

"Alright let's get this over with," I said.

Diana raised her fist and knocked on the door.

**So there you all have it. Chapter 4, yippee! So I know that typing down what ya'll think about this isn't that much, so please review for me.**

**Chapter five is coming soon, with the whole family reactions.**


	5. The Confrontation

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**FYI  this takes place after New Moon, sort of. Well, kind of. Um . . . not really. Okay so everything is the same until Edward left Bella. Well, the whole thing with Italy didn't happen. The werewolves didn't happen. No cliff jumping or suicide attempts. That's it.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, but I didn't get as many as I had hoped. Please you guys I really I want to know if I should just end it soon or keep it going by ending more lemons. Please give me your input.**

-

**Chapter 5 – The Confrontation**

**Bella's POV**

I watched Damien stretch his hand forward and ring the bell. No longer then two seconds passed before Alice opened the door with a big smile on her face. "Hi," she said cheerily. "Come on in," she said stepping aside and holding the door open for us.

I bit my lip nervously as I stepped inside the house. I caught Alice's eye who gave me a smile, and I was able to nervously smile back.

Carlisle walked in with Esme behind him. "Hello Damien," he said shaking Damien's hand.

Damien nodded and said his hello's to the both of them. "Carlisle, Esme, I'm pretty sure the rest of the kids met mine, but this is my family," he said. Pointing to each of us in turn he introduced us all. "This is Diana, the twins Nat and Theo, Bridget and Thomas, and Gabriel and Bella."

"Bella?" Esme asked. Her face was shinning with hope. "Sweetie, is that really you?"

Carlisle looked at Damien who nodded. "It's the same girl," he said.

"Hi Esme," I said shyly. "Carlisle," I said nodding my head in his direction who looked incredibly shocked.

"Oh Bella," Esme cried and rushed to me giving me a bone crushing hug. I stiffened for a moment, but then wrapped my arms around her as I heard her sob tearless cries.

When Esme was able to pull away, Carlisle as well, I was surprised reached over and gave me a hug. I was a bit surprised that they all missed me this much. Alice had told me they did, but I couldn't and . . . wouldn't believe her.

"Please come on in," Esme said with a huge smile on her face as she guided as through the house and into a sitting room. It was very . . . like the Cullen's. Leather couches, a big plasma T.V., and dark, heavy curtains.

As we all sat around the couches, Carlisle called all the rest of them down. One by one, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked down the stairs and sat around the couch.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Esme asked smiling, not noticing the tension around the kids.

I smiled weakly and leaned back in Gabriel's arm unconsciously. My head snapped up when I heard the very faint growl. My eyes met Edward's and it narrowed, but I didn't lean back.

**Gabriel's POV**

When Bella leaned against me, I wrapped an arm around her to just have her pull away a moment later. I glanced at her confused, when I heard it, that low growl of anger of moving in on someone else's territory.

I narrowed my eyes and growled softly back to the idiot. He had to learn that Bella was mine, and no one else's.

I reached over and pulled her back underneath my arm and held her there.

**Bella's POV**

When Gabriel pulled me back underneath his arm, I didn't move away. I knew that Gabriel was a jealous man, but he knew that I loved him and would never leave him.

He learned quickly that I wouldn't do anything to the human males, but I could feel him jealous of the Cullen's . . . of Edward. I would need to tell him that I wasn't going to leave him for him.

When Carlisle opened his mouth to speak I quickly tuned back into the conversation.

"Well I'm sure everyone's been well acquainted with," Carlisle said clearing his voice, "At least among the kids."

"Oh yes, everyone this is Damien," Esme said and pointing to each in turn introduced us all, "Diana, Nat, Theo, Bridget, Thomas, Bella, and Gabriel. Isn't it so nice to see Bella again," she stated more then asked.

"Damien, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," Carlisle said.

Damien nodded his head.

A tense silence followed afterwards. "Well why don't we get better acquainted with each other?" Damien asked. "Kids," he said turning to us.

"I can play dead!" Diana yelled bouncing up and down on her seat.

I smiled at her antics, looking down. "Play dead?" I heard Carlisle question.

"Mum?" Diana whispered looking up at me hope shinning in her eyes. I smiled and nodded my head to her.

Bounding up from her seat she skipped to the middle of the room and dramatically let herself fall down, her eyes going hollow and her skin going crumbling, and for a moment she looked like a skeleton before she went back and slowly life climbed back into her and she was back to life again.

The Cullen's were watching her with wide eyes. "That's . . ." Carlisle trailed off a smile on his lips. "I've never seen anything like that. Incredible."

I smiled as Diana walked back to the couch and climbed on my lap. "Nat, Theo," Damien said looking at the twins.

"We should go outside," Bridget said looking at Damien.

He nodded and all us Rider's walked outside, the Cullen's coming behind us, seemingly eager to see what the twins could do.

Theo and Nat first joined hands. Theo raised his hand and water began to shoot out. Nat raised his other hand and fire began to spark out from his fingers. They both aimed their hands towards the middle so the fire and water inter exchanged with each other. Slowly they lowered their hands, and took a bow.

"What would happen if they were by themselves?" Carlisle questioned as we all went back inside.

"It wouldn't be as strong," Thomas said.

"I think the Cullen's already have an idea of _my_ ability," Bridget said.

Thomas looked at Bridget and glared at the Cullen's bringing her closer to him. "And do tell, _how _would they now that," he asked.

"We're in debate together," Rosalie answered. "You can have others do what you say, can't you." She said more than questioned. "Bending them to your will."

Bridget smirked. "Jealous?"

"You wish," Rosalie answered her eyes sparkling.

"What about you Thomas?" Alice asked.

Thomas smiled leaning back in the chair raising his eyebrows. "Don't be rude," I scolded him quietly.

Turning back to Alice I answered her question. "His power is a bit like yours. Except he can see a person's past whenever he chooses."

**Alice's POV**

I quickly hid a smile. Bella was beginning to open up. 'Maybe there was hope? Who was I kidding?' I thought to myself as I looked at Bella who snuck a glance at Gabriel and smiled at him.

I looked at Gabriel. He didn't look a thing like Edward, but I could see the amount of love that he had for her was just as much as Edward's.

I didn't want to admit that my wish wasn't going to come true. But looking at them, I knew that no matter what happened Bella was going to stick with her coven, with her husband . . . no matter what. We had had a chance to make her part of the family, but now we had lost it.

**Bella's POV**

"What about you Gabriel?" Esme asked.

I looked up and turned to Gabe, who smiled at me. "I guess you could say that I'm like Emmett," he answered.

"And I'm telekinetic," I quickly said.

Damien glanced at me before briefly nodding and turned to face Carlisle, "You need not bother; Bella has filled us in of your family."

I glared at Damien and then I went back to braiding Diana's hair.

**Edward's POV**

A tense silence followed the introductions. I glared at Gabriel sulking from the armchair in the corner of the room.

My eyes softened as I took in Bella's beautiful figure. I wanted to reach out to her, but I had never seen her so happy. Even when she was human and we were dating, she had been so quiet and reserved; it was hard to get her to open up.

She looked so at ease with her _husband_ next to her and her supposed daughter in her lap. She was finally part of a family. It was always what she had wanted. And as I thought back to the day I made the worst mistake of my life, I found myself reminiscing the past, and wishing there was a why that I could age, like a human, and die.

**Bella's POV**

After a few hours of pointless talking, we finally got up to leave, and thank god for that. I couldn't wait to go home and spend some time with Gabriel and tell him that his fears were for absolutely nothing.

On our way out the door, Edward touched my arm, "Can we please talk?" he whispered.

I looked up and saw that his face was pleading with me. "No," I whispered back shaking my head.

Bridget walked up breaking up our conversation, "However," she said. "Rosalie and Alice," she said turning to them. "If you guys would like Bella and I are going to hit mall Saturday, if you guys have nothing to do, then you should join us."

"You've gotten over your mall phobia?" Alice asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "A little bit."

"That sounds fun," Rosalie said.

"Definitely," Alice said jumping up and down.

**So, here is chapter five. Sorry it took so long you guys. This chapter is a bit fluffy, but oh well. There won't be that many more chapters, so review and tell me what you guys think.**


	6. The Anniversary

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**FYI  this takes place after New Moon, sort of. Well, kind of. Um . . . not really. Okay so everything is the same until Edward left Bella. Well, the whole thing with Italy didn't happen. The werewolves didn't happen. No cliff jumping or suicide attempts. That's it.**

**Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews! I hit my midway point of 50 reviews. So anyway here's my next chapter. This chapter is going to be fluffy, so hopefully you guys like fluffy!**

**-**

**Chapter 6 – The Anniversary **

**Bella's POV**

When we reached our home, everyone went to their own rooms for the night. Diana used the time to usually have tea parties with her dolls. Nat and Theo, since they were banned from playing video games, would probably be experimenting with something. Damien usually spent the time with his research. I had always wondered if he got lonely over the years. Bridget and Thomas found ways to keep busy, as did Gabriel and I.

I took Gabriel by the arm and led him to our room, quietly closing the door and leaned against it. Gabriel walked past me and stood in the middle of the room.

"So is this how it's going to be?" he asked me quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Every time if you hear him growl, are you going to pull away. Are you going to act like we aren't married? Like we haven't been married for the last forty-nine years!"

"Fifty."

"Excuse me?" Gabriel said glancing up with surprise.

"Fifty," I whispered again looking down. "We're going to have been married for fifty years next week."

Gabriel's head snapped up. He walked to me and lifted my chin up so that I would look him in the eye. I saw a smug look in his eye as he leaned down and kissed me square on the lips.

I kissed him back with as much passion as I could. "I love you and only you," I whispered back to him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "But Edward," he said. "He looked at you like," he shook his head. "He still loves you," he stated.

"Gabriel, I'm not going to lie to you. I loved him . . . so much. And when he left I never thought that I would be able to love someone else again, but . . . I did. I could. And it was you. I love you so much more then Edward and please believe me, because I can't lose you."

Gabriel looked at me, and I knew he was using his power. When he had told everyone that his power was his strength like Emmett's that had been a lie. He could detect different types of emotions, and I knew he was checking to see if I was lying or not.

"I love you Bella," he said.

I smiled and leaned up against him about to kiss him, when he gently pulled away for a moment and looked me in the eye. "Are you thinking of going back to him?"

"I don't care for Edward anymore, but I do care for the rest of his family. All I can offer them is friendship. They were like family, but they never could be themselves, that things were always tense, and some of it is still there from the past relationship we had but . . . I think things will get better."

With that, he leaned into me and kissed me as hard as he could. I leaned against him returning it with equal favor. We fell against the bed a few moments later as some pleasurable activities happened.

Later on that same night, I leaned against Gabriel's bare chest stroking the hair on it. "Fifty years," he said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "I can hardly believe it either."

"It feels like yesterday when I just met you. I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."

If I was human, I would've blushed but all I could do was bury my head into his chest. "And I can remember the day you proposed to me. It was the most romantic day of my life."

_Flashback_

_Fifty years ago, the Riders were living in England. Gabriel had taken Bella out that day to a beautiful secluded park. It had a small bridge and brook that went across it._

_A small picnic blanket was set out on the grass, and the two love birds were by themselves. Bella had noticed something strange going on with Gabriel and fear had been clutching her stomach that he was going to break up with her._

"_Bella, come here," Gabriel said as he stood up pulling his girlfriend up with him and leading her to the bridge where they stopped in the middle of it._

"_Bella what do you think of staying with us for all eternity?" _

"_What?"_

"_I know that you'd been thinking of going off," Gabriel said. "But I was wondering if you'd like to stay here."_

"_Why? It doesn't seem I have much of a reason to," Bella whispered looking down._

_Gabriel leaned down and took Bella's chin and brought it up so he could look her in the eyes. _

_Bella looked up at him and back down with sadness in her eyes. "You're going to break up with me aren't you? You've been acting strange, that's the reason isn't it?"_

"_Oh Bella," Gabriel said. "No, never that." He took her chin and lifting it up once more kissed her on the lips and got down on one knee._

_Bella took in a sharp intake of air, her eyes going wide. "Gabriel? What?"_

"_Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to spend eternity with you. Will you marry me?"_

_Bella covered her face with her hands and looked down. She started taking in a few quick intakes of air and was trying, but unsuccessfully trying to calm herself down._

"_Bella?" Gabriel whispered standing up. "You don't have to . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_Oh Gabriel," Bella said looking up and saw a ring box. With a small smile, "Am I going to have to put it on myself?"_

_Gabriel glanced up his mouth opening before a smile crossed his face. He opened the box quickly and taking the ring out and put it on her left ring finger. "I love you Isabella Swan."_

_Bella threw her arms around Gabriel and kissed him. "I love you too Gabriel Rider, but you know what I, I would really like being Bella Rider instead."_

_Gabriel sealed the deal with a kiss._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe you thought we were breaking up," Gabriel said shaking his head.

I looked down with an embarrassed smile, "What, can you blame me? I had absolutely no idea that you would propose."

Gabriel let out a laugh and leaned down and kissed me.

"So," I said. "Are we going to do something for our fiftieth anniversary?"

"That my dearest Bella is a surprise."

-

The next day, Saturday, Bridget and I met Alice and Rosalie at the mall. We went shopping every where! It was so much fun.

We spent a lot of time trying on bathing suits. Bridget had said that I needed a few. And truth of it, I did. Gabriel had told me that he was going to take me out of the city for awhile for a surprise vacation. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but Bridget kept hinting towards bathing suits, so I was thinking somewhere warm.

We all had bags full of clothing as we piled back into my Mercedes. I drove to Alice and Rosalie's place to drop them off. Conversation was light and when I stopped the car, an awkward smile followed.

Alice and Rosalie stepped out of the car taking their bags. "Bye guys!" Bridget called from the passenger seat.

"Yeah," I said as I gave them a hug. "See you."

"Wait, tomorrow why don't you all come over," Alice said. "All of you, just bring the family."

Bridget and I exchanged a glance. Truth of it, I was leaving tomorrow morning on a eight o'clock flight with Gabriel to spend our fiftieth anniversary by ourselves.

"You should probably tell them," Bridget whispered looking down.

"Come on you two," I said getting out of my car and leading them a bit away from the car. "Actually if they all come over, Gabe and I . . . we won't be able to make it."

"Why not?" Rosalie asked.

"Gabe and I are going out of town tomorrow morning. Um . . . we're going away to spend our anniversary."

"The anniversary you were turned, right?" Alice asked.

**Alice's POV**

"The anniversary you were turned, right?" I asked. I knew she wasn't talking about her death anniversary, but rather another type of anniversary; however I couldn't bring myself to say anything about it, much less congratulate her for it.

Bella turned her head to the side. "Um . . . no Alice, not that type of anniversary. Our . . . wedding anniversary. Fifty years. We're going out for a few weeks to be by ourselves."

When she said that, I felt everything I had dreamed for crash down. I turned around and raced into the house.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, Alice!" I called taking a step forward to try to stop her.

"Don't mind her," Rosalie said stepping in my way. "She's always had that thought that you'd come back, and everything will be well."

"But can't she see . . . things are good. I know I can't be her sister, but . . . I want to be her friend," I said.

I turned around and walked back to my car. "Bella!" I heard Rosalie call.

I turned my head and looked at her as I reached my car, my hand resting on the door handle. "Fifty years, congrats."

I just stared at her before I nodded my head. "Thanks," I said and got into the car.

**Rosalie's POV**

I walked inside and found my family sitting all together in the living room. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, her head buried in Jasper's shoulder. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on the couch. Edward was sitting in an armchair glaring outside where Bella's car had just been parked. My husband was on the other armchair and I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Fifty years," Esme whispered. "That's a . . . that's a long time."

"I think . . . I know that she's really happy," Rosalie said.

Edward turned around and glared at me. _Don't you glare to me Edward Cullen! This is your entire fault and now you have to serve the consequences._ I thought to Edward. I knew that he was reading my thoughts.

"I'm tired of this. Gabriel seems to be a great guy. Bella wouldn't stay with a loser. So all we can get now is friendship, so either take it or leave it," I said as I got up and walked upstairs.

**Bella's POV**

As I drove us home, I got out and raced upstairs. I had already packed my bag and picked out my outfit for the next morning. I quickly stuffed some bathing suits into my bag and there was done.

I bent down looking outside the window. I felt arms circle around me and lips press against my neck. I leaned against it and moaned. "Gabriel," I whispered.

"Hey baby," he said pulling me inside the room and closing the balcony door. "I missed you today."

"Well the time apart, I swear I'll make it up to you," I said seductively in his ear. "Just wait and see what I bought."

"Honey fifty years and I'm still not tired of you," Gabriel said as he wrapped his arms around of you.

"Well fifty years and I still haven't gone insane with you as my husband. What is my reward for that?"

"Reward, I'll show you reward," he said pushing me down against the bed and crawling on top of me.

**Here you go guys. I forget which chapter this was . . . so I hope you guys like it. Please review. Also I have another Twilight story, so can you guys check my profile and tell me what you think of it? **


	7. It's Starting

**Forever, Can Be an Awfully Long Time**

**Summary: The Cullen's left Bella, but Bella made an effort to get better again. At the meadow she got bitten by Laurent. A century later, back at Forks, Bella and her new family bump into the Cullen's again. But Bella has moved on, she loves another as much as she loved Edward, if not more. Edward is still in love with Bella however, but to what lengths will he go to, to just win her trust and friendship back**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, but I'm creating my own little coven of vampires.**

**This takes place after New Moon, sort of. Well, kind of. Um . . . FYI not really. Okay so everything is the same until Edward left Bella. Well, the whole thing with Italy didn't happen. The werewolves didn't happen. No cliff jumping or suicide attempts. That's it.**

**-**

**Hi you guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's just with school ending and finals I wasn't allowed on the internet. Also I was so out of ideas that I didn't know what to write about. I still kind of don't so if anyone has any ideas please either e-mail me or answer it in your review. I'm kind of winging this chapter, hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter 7 – It's Starting**

**Bella's POV**

"Bye you guys," I said waving to my family.

"Come on babe, how many times are you going to say bye to them? We'll see them in a week," Gabriel said whispering into my ear.

I giggled as I gave everyone one final wave and walked away with Gabriel to the waiting area. "What I'm going to miss them," I said.

"Well then I'll have to work twice as hard to make sure that you forget all about this place and the people who live here," Gabriel said as he reached down and nibbled on my ear.

Giggling, I moved closer to Gabriel and hung onto his arm trying to keep from swooning.

Just before parents were about to close the eyes of their children a shrill voice rang out echoing throughout the halls. "BELLA!" the voice was shouting.

Sitting up slightly I looked around and saw a flushed looking Alice running towards me with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward close at her heels.

Groaning Gabriel pulled away and glared at them. "What do you want?" he asked with an edge of anger in his voice. He wrapped an arm around me, an act of possessiveness, but I knew he was still a bit insecure with the Cullen's.

"What is it?" I asked them, my eyebrows furrowing. "We're leaving in a few minutes."

"Bella I had a vision," Alice said with concern in her voice.

I sighed and slipped out of Gabriel's grip and walked over to Alice. "Come on," I said leading her away from the others to a quiet area.

"Okay Alice, what is this all about?"

"I had a vision," Alice said.

"Well that much is obvious, because you're here when I had specifically told you that I was leaving on my trip today," I said anger laced around my words.

"But Bella you were in trouble and something bad might happen," Alice said her eyes wide and afraid.

Frustration clouded my logic. I took a deep breath and paced a few feet away from her before I was able to calm down enough to talk.

"Alice, hon, look, the thing is that I can't live my life behind the maybes and what if of your visions. I need to be out there Alice, not hiding."

"But Bella," Alice said her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"No Alice," I said. "I'm not going to not go on my trip. Did the vision have anything to do with my vacation?"

When Alice didn't reply I continued. "I thought so." 

"Hon is this more about the vision of something that might happen or the fact that there will never be an Edward and Bella?"

Alice looked away for a moment before she looked back a new storm overtaking her. "You would have never questioned my before. Ever since you met _him_ . . ."

"Hon, you weren't even there when I met him. And that _him_ is my husband. You have no idea with he did to me. And then it turns out the people who I saw as my family hurt me, because they all left with him without as much as a single word to me. No one even said goodbye. It's because of him that I ended up never committing suicide. That's how bad I was!"

Alice remained quiet and looked away. "Look Alice I love you. You're like one of my sisters, and I care for you. But if you care for me then let it go. Just let the past go."

"I'm sorry Bella," Alice said after awhile. "I don't know why, but I guess I just freaked out. I love you to you are one of my sisters," she finished as we embraced.

Then a woman on the intercom went on calling passengers for your flight. Pulling away I gave Alice a small smile and began to walk away towards Gabriel and the others.

Edward stepped up before I got there and stood in front of me. He gave me a timid smile. "I really blew it huh," he said not really asking but more like stating. "I'm sorry."

I looked down and nodded, then reached up and gave him a hug.

Pulling away I walked into Gabriel's arms and he steered me to where we handed in your tickets to the flight attendant. I turned around to see the Cullen's and waved.

At that one moment I felt happy. Complete. And nothing hurt anymore, and I found that that was the way I just liked it.

The End

**So sorry for not updating sooner, but here is the end. I didn't really know how else to continue so here's the end. Sorry if you guys didn't like it. But send me your reviews and let me know what you all thought.**


	8. A Note

**I'm just going to clarify some things for some people. **

**Question #1: why is the chapter called It's Starting? **

**Well it's more like a . . . start for something new, like opening a new leaf in life. Bella would always be part of the Cullen's and all but she had to learn that she needs to move on, because she has her own family now. **

**Question #2: Well Bella and Edward get together?**

**The answer is . . . no, they won't. The reason is that well what Edward did in New Moon was really cruel, and in my opinion she shouldn't get back together with him. Anyway she's married with someone else. What I'm trying to say is that even though someone has been hurt they need to learn how to move on, which is what Bella did.**

**Question #3: What was Alice's vision?**

**Well Alice wasn't supposed to have a vision. I mean, yeah she did, but it really isn't that significant. It was more like a teenager having to move on from being a child to being an adult. Alice was trying to hold on to the past, instead of embracing the future.**

**Question #4: Will there be a sequel?**

**I really don't know; if I get a really good inspiration, but it doesn't really look like it. If you guys have any ideas tell me, and I'll think about it. **

**This really isn't an answer to a question, but I know some people have said that my ending was weak. You guy's I so know. I really didn't like the ending too much, but I didn't know how to end it because I didn't want to prolong it. **


End file.
